A Fathers Love
by Lord Khyron
Summary: A what if kind of story restructuring Continuity from PS IV. NM-2011 is involved. Read please and review
1. Introduction

Introduction  
  
The night falls over the city of Neo-Kadary. The People's City the ones  
living there call it. It is a city much like the ones in the days of Mother  
Brain. People walk to and from amongst the city and seem to have a happy  
life. One such figure in particular runs down the streets quickly. Her hair  
is dark, opaque lavender in color and she carries with her a bag of some  
sorts. Her long slender and graceful legs lead up to perfectly formed hips  
and a prefect figure. Her red armored jumpsuit clings to her as she dashes.  
The city is decorated in a Christmas motive as she runs amongst the city.  
She waves to those she sees as she runs while her long cat-like ears seem  
to twitch with all the sounds.  
  
"Lady Roki! Wait up!" Says a frantic voice as she turns around. A blue  
haired figure runs up to her and breathes heavily. It's a young child  
looking no older than 8 and dressed much finer than anyone on the surface  
would be.  
  
"Yes little one?" she echoes her soft and musical voice echoes to his ears.  
  
"Lady Roki, Will you be at the temple later? We want to hear some more  
stories of our savior..."  
  
Lady Roki sighs and clutches a small necklace around her neck. She fingers  
it and looks at the little boy.  
  
"Yes I will! I am the High Priestess after all! And you are my people now.  
I will tell you of him, so we don't forget him... My love." She sniffles  
and wipes her eyes softly as she is suddenly hugged. The little boy looks  
up at her and smiles.  
  
"He'll come back! Just wait! He promised didn't he?" Roki smiles at him and  
nods.  
  
"Yes he did! Now run off, your mom is probably worried!" The little boy  
nods and runs off as she sighs.  
  
How long was it since he left them? It's been 4 years. 4 years since he  
left to protect them. He was going to stop them from finding the entrance  
to their home. Stop the hunters and that one renegade esper from destroying  
the magic barrier leading to their world. He was going to fight! Be the  
true evil. So they could beat him and be satisfied. They don't know if he  
survived, but the opinion is he died. "My love." She softly whispers to the  
wind. "Please, return to us someday! I know it's hard where you are. But  
please." She then realizes she has to get home and runs quicker.  
  
She arrives at a big house overlooking the city and she runs inside.  
Another beautiful lady looking almost like her except with black armor and  
red hair meets her at the door. "Roki! You made it back in time!" The woman  
hugs her and stays hugged smiling saying the greeting in a happy way.  
  
Roki sighs and looks to her friend. "Rika. I was asked about him again.  
And, I almost cried!" She says looking at Rika with almost tears in her  
eyes.  
  
Rika hugs her and strokes her hair. "My sister, it'll be alright. Little  
Zoe needs you now! You can't cry. She's having a nightmare, and Aunt Rika  
she refuses to see." Roki smiles looking to Rika calmly  
  
"You know, I am glad he rescued me from the sleeping chamber in Nurvus. And  
rescued you, Rika Prototype, Because NM-2011 and you got to live instead of  
being destroyed." Rika smiles and looks to Roki.  
  
"Hurry! She needs you!" Roki nods and runs to the room.  
  
Rika sighs and sits down. She too fingers a bracelet on her hand and begins  
to think of him. And how much she misses the Evil Palman she fell in love  
with. Will he ever return? She sips some coffee and then smiles to herself  
in a memory.  
  
She runs to small lavender painted room with a bed in it. A little girl  
lies shaking covered by black sheets and animals. Her room is a little  
girl's room with stuffed animals and posters of kittens and pictures  
painted of her father.  
  
"No. No. Get away!" Cries out the small little girl on the bed. Looking  
only apparently age 4, she cries out shaking apparently having a nightmare.  
  
Roki runs over and picks her up in her arms. "Shh, Little Zoe, it's  
alright, Mommy is here!" Little Zoe's screams turn into a small whimper and  
she opens her eyes.  
  
She blinks and hugs Roki tightly. "Mommy! You're here!" She says and kisses  
her mommy's cheek.  
  
Roki looks down at her daughter and smiles. "Little Zoe, what dream were  
you having?"  
  
Zoe looks up at Roki and sighs. "It was about my Daddy. 5 people were  
attacking him, and they nullified his power so he was being hurt. They were  
calling him evil names and killing him! I couldn't help! I couldn't help my  
daddy!" She says sadly as she clings.  
  
Roki looks at little Zoe and strokes her hair. Little Zoe was her daughter  
and the only thing to remember him by. The one treasure she treasures above  
everything else. Her black hair reminds her so much of her love.  
  
She strokes her hair and whispers. "Shh, it was just a nightmare. Daddy is  
fine. He'll come back. Want me to read you a story?"  
  
"Mommy, Please tell me some more of my daddy."  
  
The mother sighs and strokes her daughter's cheek. "Zoe, you know it pains  
me to speak of him!"  
  
The little girl looks back at her mother and smiles. "Please? I wanna hear  
about Daddy! I love hearing about my daddy. I wanna be like him!"  
  
The mother smiles and opens a small book, one of the things she treasures  
above everything. She begins to read to the little black haired girl. The  
little girl smiles and cuddles to her mom listening intently to the story.  
The mother looks down at the child. "Little Zoe, I am going to tell you  
about the things he did in his church for his people."  
  
The little girl grins. "Like the church we have here mommy?"  
  
The woman shakes her head yes and smiles. "Your father was a great man and  
this journal is all that remains... Here little Zoe, let me read." She  
begins to read... 


	2. Part 1

Part 1  
  
The dark night begins to set over the city of Kadary, The city of the sand,  
which is in the shadow of the Black Magicians fort. Deep in the dessert and  
amongst quicksand it sits. The night calmly falls and shrieks of  
biomonsters are heard outside the city. Even occasional shouts of weird  
languages and battle sounds erupt. It is a natural phenomenon in the race  
to survive on Motavia.  
  
The Planet Motavia, a dessert planet, in the Algo Solar System, Once it  
flourished and was green. It was the perfect place to live. A utopia and  
the only reason the Palmans survived for so long. But now it's just a  
dessert barren world. A world filled with hardship and pain. A world that  
truly defines hell...  
  
The town of Kadary lies empty and the doors shut. Not a sound escapes from  
the deserted town. But in the far end of the village, an unearthly light  
seems to echo from a building. Bathed in a ethereal light it seems to stand  
out amongst the scattered buildings in the small devastated town.  
  
Suddenly we see a few children and adults run into the church quickly as a  
voice shouts out. "People Of Kadary! Welcome to the church of New  
  
Hope! The Church of the Black Magician!" We then hear a shout of cheers and  
screams of joy echoing from the church.  
  
The people are standing huddled listening to the figure at the podium  
speak. Dark robed acolytes stand behind him looking at the people. The man  
is a tall handsome man with dark black hair. A dark black breastplate of  
armor adorns his chest. Black metallic shoulder cuffs extend out ending  
with a black cloak trailing to the floor. Gold lines the outside of the  
cape as the red gem on his chest glows. He is covered in black all the way  
down and a black glove on his left hand. His face is an evil sneer of  
hatred and anger as he looks at his people. Yet in his eyes is detected a  
faint bit of sorrow, a deep sadness and pain.  
  
"People of Kadary! I know your lives are hard, and your children starve and  
go cold at night!" The man speaks with eloquence and charm. "And I know you  
all are sick. I know you all are starving and very cold" He continues a  
deep sadness in his voice.  
  
The people listen nodding as they shiver. Looking amongst them we see  
several sick and deformed ones. We see ones being helped by others and we  
hear cries in the background. The people listen and watch him in awe. His  
devoted followers and his beloved and treasured people. His last hope for  
the future lie in those few in his temple.  
  
As the man looks at them he sighs to himself. A memory stirs in his mind,  
one from long ago. He went to visit the Piata Academy. A man was leading  
him. Was he lead by his father? The scholars talk to the young man and  
explain what happened long ago. The loss of the manager, the devastation, a  
Great Collapse. How the world is now. The dwindling population and the  
dying of the Palman race was what he listened to. There was no hope for the  
future it seemed in the young mans head. A small tear falls down his face.  
They ask him why he cries. Silent he walks out the man following him.'  
  
"Lady Roki!!" shouts Rika as she runs in the room.  
  
She stops and looks at Roki cuddling her daughter and blinks. "Auntie! You  
interrupted my story!!" Little Zoe says to Rika looking upset. Rika walks  
over and kisses Zoe on the forehead.  
  
"Little Zoe, you can have your story in a second alright? I need to talk to  
your mom for a second." Zoe nods and lies back in her bed and looks at the  
wall. She smiles at the picture of her father on the ceiling and looks  
around her room.  
  
Roki runs out with Rika and looks at her sternly. "Rika! Why did you  
interrupt me? I was telling Zoe a story." Rika looks at Roki and smiles. "  
  
Roki, She can't hear of her present yet! Remember? Its Christmas time!"  
Roki does a happy smile with a nod to Rika.  
  
"That's right! Her present, it's a surprise. So how is the present coming  
along?"  
  
Rika chuckles. "That will come later. But now read this report I just got."  
Rika sighs and sits down looking at Roki. She pulls out a piece of paper  
and points. Roki reads and looks up at Rika.  
  
"The doctors say the patient suffered tremendous head trauma and damage.  
They don't know if he will recover properly. Even the best Espers can't  
seem to fix the sickness he has." Roki sighs and looks at Rika. "I almost  
wish it was her father that was coming back!" Rika hugs Roki and looks at  
her softly.  
  
Rika sighs and looks down. "I know Roki. But Zoe's present is being made.  
That report was for the one who protects the shield generator, Doctor  
Luveno Sataan Rose. He's recovering nicely."  
  
Roki blinks and smiles. "Her Uncle Luveno is alive? Zoe will be happy!"  
Rika smiles and nods as Zoe cries out again from her room.  
  
Roki dashes knocking down the chair and sees Little Zoe asleep and  
screaming again. Another nightmare she is having. She hugs her daughter  
holding her close and Zoe opens her eyes. "Mommy, Continue the Story?  
Please!" Roki nods and begins where she left off as Zoe smiles wiping her  
tears. 


	3. Part 2

Part 2  
  
"Master! Great One! Please, tell us more! Give us hope! We beg you!" Shout  
the people in unison. Jolted awake from his reverie he smiles to his  
people.  
  
"People of Kadary! And my beloved followers, Today I have a treat for you!  
I bring you one of the ones responsible for your predicament!" He shouts as  
his acolytes bring out a blue haired man dressed in an ancient agent's  
uniform. The uniform was navy blue with a green breastplate. A sword was on  
his back as was matching boots. His hair was in a yellow headband. He  
looked so very young.  
  
The people hiss and boo at the stranger as he cries out for them to stop.  
"People of Kadary!" His voice thunders out from the pulpit and they stop to  
listen. "This here is a agent! Someone from the town of Aiedo! He is a  
Hunter!" he shouts with a glare pointing to the prisoner.  
  
"But the hunters are our friends." Says a hesitant voice from the crowd.  
The man sees a small girl holding a hunter doll as she cries.  
  
He walks over to the little girl and picks her up. "Hunters are not your  
friends! Why do you cry?"  
  
The little girl manages to sob out. "My daddy, and mommy were killed by  
Sandworms and I asked that hunter here to help protect them. They had to go  
out and get some water for us." the little girls stops continuing to sob. A  
older boy looking every day his age of 13 puts his arm around her. Her  
brother is seems.  
  
"She's right, Master, The well was drying up, and we needed more water. Our  
mother was sick and in the dessert there's a plant to help her fever. Dad  
was too weak and he's just a farmer. He gave up his food so we could eat  
and survive. We have no money, none of us do, and we're poor. We asked a  
Hunter here to protect our father. We couldn't pay him and we offered him  
food. He laughed and said he only worked for money. Our father went out and  
never came  
  
home to us. He's dead out there."  
  
The young man manages to keep calm but a small tear falls down his face.  
"Mommy died, soon after that Mr. Zio, without the medicine.. Hunters are  
our friends! They protect us and that's what Daddy and Mommy said!"  
  
Zio hugs the little girl and wipes her tears. "People of Kadary, are  
hunters our friends?" The people shout angrily claiming their not and their  
selfish. Zio looks at them with pity. "While you sit here and starve, die  
and become sick, they live in wealth! In their Aiedo! Working for money!  
They are selfish!" He shouts and screams slamming his fist into the wall.  
  
"While you all suffer, they live and rejoice! They won't help the poor and  
you're not worth it because they don't care for you! No one does!" The  
people wail and begin to cry feeling worthless as they cry out. Zio softens  
his voice. "But I care, my beloved people. I care for you my beloved Palman  
Race!" He turns to the little girl. "I am sorry for what happened, But if  
you need a place, Part of my church can be used." The little girl nods and  
hugs the black man. The young boy besides him hugs him also smiling.  
  
The smile was such a simple thing and unheeded another memory came. This  
time he's walking alone along a decimated run down town. He sees homeless  
people and sick people outside houses. Gaunt children play trying to get  
their minds off what's going on. He comes to an inn and steps in. He  
remembers he's looking for a certain hunter, a hunter who would help those  
in need. One of the few left. A beautiful and strong hunter she was.  
  
The hunters look well fed and cheerfully shout and talk at a table. A small  
beggar child walks up to one and begs for some food. The Hunter laughs and  
kicks him away calling him dirty and he should die. The man is enraged and  
shouts out to the men. Why don't they help? Why do they let these people  
suffer? You're hypocrites! Selfish! Are all shouted out as he screams to  
them. The hunters begin to gang up and attack the man.  
  
The man is overtaken and hurt severely trying to fight back. He is kicked  
out of the tavern and lands in a heap. A little small child walks up to him  
and asks him if he's okay and not hurt. The child then calls for his father  
who comes and helps the stranger up. He carries him back to an old run down  
house.  
  
Suddenly Roki hears a shout of fright and she blinks. Looking to Zoe she  
smiles. "Mommy will be right back! And then we will continue the story!"  
Little Zoe makes a annoyed noise and agrees laying back down.  
  
Roki runs out of the room and crashes into a pale faced Rika. Rika points  
to a fallen figure in the doorway. The figure looks haggard and very badly  
hurt. The armor on him looks to be melted and his head is bandaged. An arm  
hangs useless at his left side. Apparently the only thing holding it on is  
the muscle. His other arm looks sliced and lacerated severely. The Armor is  
sticking to his skin in a melted metallic coat. Dried up blood adorns his  
head as it does on the rest of his outfit. He stirs for a second and then  
falls back unconscious. As he falls his hand opens up revealing a small  
coin. It is a token of the church in Neo Kadary.  
  
Rika blinks and pales holding the coin. "He's an acolyte." She says  
obviously lying to Roki. Roki nods and looks wide-eyed concerned. "From the  
surface! We must help him!"  
  
Roki looks at the fallen figure and then back to Rika. She looks at Rika  
again double taking and then back to the figure. "Rika! We need to get him  
to the doctors or something!" Rika nods and looks at Roki.  
  
"Go back to your daughter, I'll take him. She needs you now. He looks so  
familiar." Roki nods and strokes the man's hair gently.  
  
"He will recover I hope. Right Rika?"  
  
Rika nods and smiles. "Now go back and finish the story! She needs to go to  
sleep, so Santa Claus can come." Roki hugs Rika and runs back into Zoe's  
room.  
  
Rika picks up the figure and strokes his hair. "You've been through so much  
our guardian, though you're disguised, I still know you. And if I can do  
it, You will be well before tomorrow now lets go.." Rika walks out with the  
man carrying him down the street.  
  
Roki sits back down and strokes her daughter's hair. "Mommy, Will I ever  
get to see my Daddy? In person?" Says little Zoe as she looks at Roki.  
  
Roki sighs and pokes her nose. "I wish I knew little Zoe! He sacrificed so  
much to let us live here in peace and in a better world. A world created  
for you. Shall I continue the story?" Little Zoe nods and cuddles to Roki  
smiling waiting. 


	4. Part 3

Part 3  
  
The family of 6 lives in a small abandoned house. Rats crawl to and fro  
amongst the house. The children smile and help the stranger. Dinner is  
small  
  
and most of it is given to the children. The parents don't eat. The  
children smile and hug their parents. Love is shown amongst the poor here.  
The parents look at the man and call him to their rooms. They tell him he's  
welcome to stay. They don't have much but it's okay to them. They also tell  
him it's not worth it to live. It's too much of a struggle. Death would be  
better than this. Sickness starving. Being in this life. Watching the  
hunters and such mock them.  
  
The stranger takes his leave and makes a mental note. He then watches some  
hunters turn down a little girl asking for help because she's broke. He  
glares in anger. A sudden shout is heard as he jolts out of his reverie.  
The agent dressed man is insulting the people. Zio walks back to his pulpit  
and glares. "You have no right to judge my people! No right to judge what  
your kind did to us! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" He screams and slams his fist into  
the podium.  
  
The people echo and shout in accordance looking to the man. "I am not an  
agent! He dressed me up! He's evil! He'll kill you all!" The little girl  
walks up to the man and slaps him. "Don't you dare talk about my friend Zio  
that way! Hes going to help us! You are a bad man! Hunters killed my  
parents!" she screams kicking the man again. The man laughs and looks at  
the little girl. "So a little dirty tramp insults me. Go back to the  
garbage can you came from! You followers of this evil!" The little girl  
cries out as the man goes to kick her back. In one dash Zio grabs his neck  
and slams him into the ground.  
  
He holds the man by his throat and hisses. "Don't ever strike a child  
again! Do you hear me you worthless hunter scum!! They deserve more life  
than you!!" Zio smirks and shouts to the people. "Shall we exact our  
revenge on the Hunters? They don't have to laugh at us! We can stand up to  
them! We're proud! We're not worthless!" His voice softens. "My people are  
not weak. You're worth all the tears I've shed!" The people cheer and shout  
things relating to purifying the hunter and making him burn.  
  
Zio points to the man and smirks as his demon face appears behind him.  
"Hunter! You will be purified of hypocrisy! No more will you terrorize and  
taunt my innocent children! My people! You will burn like you deserve!" The  
man begs forgiveness and for life as a fireball strikes the man. The people  
cheer and shout joy as he's burned and they watch with glee. The little  
girl walks over to Zio and hugs him again. "Thank you Mister Zio, for  
saving me." Zio smiles to the little girl and sets her down.  
  
"People of Kadary!" He shouts to them. "I have food in my church. I will  
give it out to you. I will come amongst you and try to heal the sick. Its  
all I do, out of love for you." He softens smiling to them. " If I cannot  
cure.. I will end, so you don't suffer. My gift to you, my beloved people!"  
  
He winces as another vision overtakes him. He's armed with a sword. He  
attacks the Hunter Guild bent on vengence for what they do. He is  
overwhelmed  
  
And is hurting pretty bad. His hand is scarred beyond recognition as he's  
defeated. Left to die he clings to life sobbing and crying out. "Please!!  
Someone! God! I cannot die. I need to help my people! I must be their  
champion!! PLEASE!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!"  
  
A demon-like face appears and looks at the man. "I can help you, child. But  
it comes at a price!" The man nods and looks at him. "Any price is worth  
  
it! To save and help my people, even my soul!" he says with devotion and  
love in his heart. The figure smirks.  
  
"Then accept my power and give up your soul! Become my servant! And I will  
give you the power to bring death and destruction to all!"  
  
The man nods in agreement knowing he has to do it. No one else will stand  
up for his people. Or give them aid. But he will. His soul is but a  
  
small sacrifice. Being evil is but a small price. His love for his people  
and the weak is more than any fear he has. He cries out as he's tortured  
with  
  
pain and infused with power. Broken and mind shattered he stands up  
smirking. Dark energy courses through him as he laughs maliciously!  
Destruction to all! Death! Kill! He seems to echo in his mind as he  
observes the city.  
  
But even then a small thought enters, from a small part of his former self.  
He returns to the house he was helped in. He opens his palm and eradicates  
the house. His promise fulfilled that part of him smiles. He helped his  
friends. He helped his people feel no pain. He did the right thing. And so  
he erects a fort and starts a church to aid his people as much as he can.  
Out of love he helps them.  
  
The black man smiles out of his revelry and proceeds to give the people  
food. He proceeds to try and heal the sick. Killing those who are dying. An  
observer watching calls him evil in his heart and runs away. The man  
doesn't notice taken up in helping his people. Soon everyone leaves and  
he's alone. He  
  
sits down and cries at what he's done. All the ones he's killed and the  
condition of his people is what he cries for. He's then taken over by pain  
and forced to his knees. Throughout his cries and screams of pain he keeps  
that part of him away from the demon. The love he has.  
  
He slowly walks out and looks back at his temple. A small smile forms on  
his lips as he believes he helped his people. His soul was but a sacrifice.  
The  
  
evil he became was evil to others not to him. He helped his people. And so  
Zio the Black magician is what he is. '  
  
Little Zoe giggles and hugs her mommy, She looks up at Roki and gives a big  
grin. "I am going to be just like Daddy! And help the Palman people! I'll  
  
help our people live better lives!!" She then makes a evil and hateful look  
on her face.  
  
The look was so much like Zio's and Roki blinks a little afraid. "And  
then.. I'll pay those who killed my Daddy! Took him away from us!" She  
screams and then sniffles crying.  
  
Roki strokes her daughter's hair and sets her back in the covers. Roki  
strokes her hair and smiles. "In the morning, You'll have lots of presents  
little Zoe." Roki says in a soft and gentle tone.  
  
Little Zoe smiles and then sighs. "Yes, But the one present I really want  
the most will never happen!" She wipes a small tear and lays back in her  
covers. She hugs a small plushy of her daddy as she falls asleep.  
  
Roki strokes her hair and sighs sadly. She gets up and turns off the light  
and walks out of the room. She then puts on a coat and walks out the door.  
She runs down the streets looking for the hospital and for Rika. Hoping to  
find her before its too late. 


	5. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Roki arrives at the hospital. She stops for a second breathing out of  
breath and looks around. She pads up to a desk and looks at the lady.  
"Pardon me! But what room is Lady Rika in?" The nurse looks at Roki and  
chuckles.  
  
"Lady Roki, she's in room 127B... and there's someone else waiting for you  
there." The Nurse hands Roki the key and Roki blinks.  
  
"Someone else? Who is it?" The nurse chuckles and walks off. "Wait Wait!"  
shouts Roki but in vain for the nurse has vanished.  
  
She looks at the key card and begins to run to the designated room. Coming  
to it. She stops and puts the card in the slot. As she slides it in, the  
necklace she wears begins its little tune. A Music box tune called Faraway  
Promise. She blinks dropping the card staggering back. "No! It can't be!  
He's dead!" She says to herself as she reaches for the key card.  
  
Trembling hands grasp it as she stands up knees shaking. She hesitates for  
a second almost afraid of what lies on the other side. She stops shaking  
and puts it in. The door slides open and a white light fills the room.  
Looking inside the room. She sees a man standing in black slacks and a  
matching black  
  
shirt. A Gold rose is emblazoned over the left shirt pocket as is the  
arcane symbol of whom he served.  
  
His face has a tired sad look to it. The eyes downcast and sad filled with  
much pain. One looking in the eyes would feel pity and want to look away.  
  
Was such pain possible? He stands there like a statue lifeless as he looks  
at Roki. Lady Rika is hugging him tightly as he rests one arm on her back  
holding her to him.  
  
"Zio! It's really you!!" Roki cries in joy running to the figure for a deep  
hug.  
  
He pushes Rika off and then stops Roki running with his fist. "No! Don't  
come any closer." He says in a sad voice. "For I am not worthy of such  
affection. I never was!" He says as he turns around sighing looking out the  
window. Rika gets up and looks at Roki with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Roki, He's changed. Wherever he's been has changed him!" Roki blinks and  
looks to Rika.  
  
"No, Rika! My Zio hasn't changed! He hasn't!" Suddenly the necklace she  
wears begins to hum the music box song. And the bracelet on Rika's arm  
begins to glow and a white light hits Zio in his back.  
  
The music box sends a blue wave into Zio in a musical pulse as the white  
beam hits him. "Lord Zio, please don't push me away!! I love you!!"  
  
Cries Roki as she touches the necklace.  
  
Rika looks at him with tears of her own. "Please! Zio! We miss you! Come  
back to us..."  
  
Zio cries out and convulses holding his chest as a black glow begins to  
fight the new white glow overtaking him. He holds his chest more as a demon  
  
face appears attempting to fight off what's happening. Rika and Roki  
concentrate harder and their artifacts attack the demon. The demon screams  
and vanishes as Zio stops shaking.  
  
Rika and Roki breath hard and run over supporting the now collapsed Zio.  
Zio looks at them and manages a weak smile. "Thank you, my two loves." Rika  
nods and Roki grins smiling. "I am glad that I saved you two from Nurvus  
when I did, NM-2011 and NM-2012, Rika Prototype." He manages to say out as  
he holds his head.  
  
Roki smiles to Rika. "Rika!! Zoe will have what she's always wished for  
this year!" Tears of joy fall from her eyes at the thought of her daughter  
happy. Rika smiles and similar tears begin to fall. Tears of Happiness and  
joy they appear to be.  
  
Zio blinks and looks at them. "Who is Zoe?"  
  
Roki grins. "Why your daughter, foolish Evil Palman!" Rika nods and grins.  
  
Zio blinks and manages. "Daughter! I don't have a daughter."  
  
Roki tickles him. "Yes you do Lord Zio. I was pregnant with her the day you  
vanished and protected our new home from being discovered."  
  
Rika nods. "Yes, The day you called upon your god who you gave your soul to  
in an attempt to satisfy the hunter and that Motavians wish for your  
death."  
  
Roki sighs. "You fought them to stop them from going any further and  
discover the great barrier. The one that protects Neo-Kadary now."  
  
Zio sighs and pushes them off. "I can't see her! She'll hate me! For  
abandoning her!"  
  
Rika looks at Zio. "You egotistical fool! She's never seen you! She can't  
hate you. Roki has told her stories of you. "  
  
Roki nods. "Yes, Yes, I told her all about your church! And how great a man  
you were!"  
  
Zio laughs and shakes his head. "Great Man? A great man?" He says  
mockingly. "A great man who couldn't even survive one little fight and see  
  
his daughter born! A worthless man more like it!"  
  
Rika's lip begins to quiver and bows her head. "Same old Zio, always mean  
to me.." She mutters looking at Roki.  
  
Roki clings to Zio. "Zio! please! Come see your daughter! She loves you!"  
  
Zio pushes her off. "No, I won't let her see my failure and see what kind  
of person I am! I am evil and mean! I am everything everyone says." Zio  
says sadly turning his back. "I don't deserve to come back to life for what  
I've done with Selfish pride and making my daughter suffer. Its not a  
forgiveable offense." Roki looks at Zio.  
  
"Please Zio! Tomorrow morning is Christmas! Zoe wants her daddy for her  
Christmas! Won't you come and see her?"  
  
Zio turns around and shakes his head. "I can't see her, not after what I  
did. I shouldn't have left you all. I shouldn't have fought. I can't  
forgive myself." He says looking at them. "I'm fine Dear Roki, My love and  
Rika, my second love. Go back to Zoe. She's your family now. I'm not  
worthy."  
  
Roki and Rika turn to Zio. "But, But."  
  
Zio turns around glaring. "Go! Its an order!"  
  
They blink and run out crying loudly as Zio sits down. He sighs and traces  
the symbol on his shirt. He feels bad for what he's done to them. "I can't  
visit her, she'd hate me for what I've become.." he says to himself as he  
sits down. He falls asleep weak and tired. Dreaming of things he had done  
and people he knew. 


	6. Part 5

Part 5  
  
Roki and Rika run all the way home and run inside still crying. Rika hugs  
her sister and sighs. "Roki, He's still hurting from what he did.. He hates  
himself."  
  
Roki shakes her head looking at Rika. "Poor Zio, we all love him! Why can't  
he see that?"  
  
Rika sighs and shakes her head. "I don't know. But Zoe will at least have  
her present from me and we need to finish wrapping the presents, remember?"  
  
Roki grins and nods and they run to another room. They pull out a few toys  
and begin to wrap them up. "You know, Dear Roki, that Zio's dream  
was for all of us to live in peace and not suffer like the people he tried  
to help.."  
  
Roki nods smiling. "He had Demi build this city and we migrated to it.. His  
battle was the signal and we went through the entrance in Nurvus and  
activated the generator.."  
  
Rika nods and chuckles to herself as she softly sighs. "Yes, He did plan  
well. We've been happy and taken care of. But I still feel for the people  
left up there."  
  
Roki nods her head and smiles to her beautiful sister. "They'll be fine,  
Zio kept his promise remember? He found us a better world!"  
  
Rika nods. "Under Nurvus and under the earth of Motavia was a smart idea.  
His great barrier protects us. Made from the same material the psycho  
wand was."  
  
Roki smiles and sighs. "But he won't be part of Christmas this year." She  
says sadly lowering her head.  
  
Rika puts a hand over her sister and smiles. "We'll manage, we always have.  
And we can still keep hope up." Roki nods ae they finish wrapping the  
presents.  
  
Rika and Roki take careful care to package Zoe's big present because it's  
fragile. Once finished they fall asleep on the couch and sleep. Their  
dreams are happy and of the older days. They hug each other and dream of  
their one love Zio while wishing he was there.  
  
Morning comes and Little Zoe comes running in. She jumps on the couch and  
starts jumping up and down. "Aunt Rika! Mommy Roki! Presents!!"  
  
Rika and Roki groan and stir looking at Zoe. "Do you know what time it is  
Zoe? Rika says looking at the clock.  
  
Zoe nods and grins. "Its time for presents!! Its Christmas Day.." She says  
with joy and a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Rika groans and looks at her. "Its very improper to wake us up at 4:30 for  
presents! Young lady."  
  
Zoe lowers her head and mutters. "Sorry Aunt Rika and Mommy."  
  
Rika and Roki smirk and tickle her. "Ha! Got ya!" Little Zoe giggles and  
squirms and runs to the tree.  
  
"Ooh two presents this year!! Yay! I love presents..." Roki smiles and sits  
down by Zoe.  
  
Rika sits down on the other side and looks to Zoe. "Do you remember what  
Daddy said dear Zoe?"  
  
Little Zoe thinks and shouts. "Be happy for everything you have and get,  
Even if its little, Its more than someone else and is worth something."  
  
Rika nods with a smile to little Zoe. "And do you know what it means?"  
  
Little Zoe grins and nods. "It means we get to open presents and play with  
them!"  
  
Rika groans and Roki laughs handing Zoe the first present. It's a box  
wrapped beautifully and she tears the paper away making a mess.  
  
"Oh wow! I get a robe to wear! One that looks like the one mommy wears!!"  
Squeals Zoe in delight and she hugs Roki. "Thank you Mommy! Now I can be  
just like you!"  
  
Roki smiles and strokes her hair. Rika grabs a package and hands it to  
little Zoe. "This is from Aunt Rika, The stronger of us two."  
  
Roki laughs. "In your dreams." Little Zoe tears it open and it opens up to  
reveal a small suit of armor like Zio wore, Cloak and sword and all.  
  
Zoe's eyes get big. "Armor like my Daddy!! Thankies aunty Rika!!!" She hugs  
Rika and smiles softly fingering it.  
  
Rika and Roki smile and look at Zoe. "That's all the presents for you  
little Zoe. You're precious to us." Rika and Roki smile and give a hug to  
Zoe tickling her stomach.  
  
"That's not the last present, Ladies." Says a voice from the open doorway  
as they all turn to glance at who spoke. The pre-dawn sky only lets a  
shadow of the person show and they wonder who it could be.  



	7. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
They look at the stranger and blink in wonderment. The stranger laughs for  
a second and chuckles. "Two such lovely and beautiful ladies, Its no wonder  
I couldn't choose just one of you to have as my wife!" The figure says with  
a chuckle. Roki and Rika blink and look at the stranger.  
  
"Z, Z... Zio?" Roki says stuttering as she looks at the man.  
  
"Z, Z, Zio! Is it really you?" Rika says also stuttering.  
  
The figure laughs and steps into the light revealing himself. He's dressed  
in the same outfit, But his face is much more cheerful and relaxed.  
  
His eyes echo the sadness and pain though but in them can be seen a  
happiness. Little Zoe blinks and whispers. "Daddy, is that my Daddy?" Zio  
hears her and leans down looking at little Zoe in Roki's arms.  
  
"Yes, It is your Daddy, Little Dear Zoe." he says softly and gently holding  
his arms out. Little Zoe's eyes get wide and twinkle as she jumps out of  
Roki's arms. She runs and tackles her daddy clinging to him tightly. Zio  
falls backwards landing with the child on his chest.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!! My Daddy is here for Christmas!!" Little Zoe cries as she  
hugs him tightly. She clings and looks up at Zio and smiles. "Now Daddy,  
you need to explain what took you so long!" she says in an annoyed sound.  
Zio blinks looking at Zoe. "But Daddy! I'm so glad to see you and I love  
you!"  
  
Zio smiles and strokes her hair. "I love you too, my Dear daughter. And I  
am back for good now.." Rika and Roki tackle Zio also clinging to him as he  
puts his arms around them holding them both.  
  
Later on they stand on the balcony of the People's Palace that overlooks  
the wide city underground. Zio is standing dressed in his armor and Roki  
and Rika dressed in their armor as Queens of the city. Little Zoe has on  
her little armor and sits in her father's arms her arms around his neck.  
Zio has his arm around Roki who snuggles resting her head on his chest.  
Rika does similar  
  
on the other side as little Zoe snuggles resting her head on her daddy's  
neck.  
  
"Hurray Hurray! Our Lord Zio is back!!" The gathered people cry in joy and  
roses are thrown.  
  
Roki smiles to Zio. "Say something, Lord Zio!"  
  
Rika nods. "Yes, Say something!"  
  
Zio blinks and looks at them. "I don't know what to say."  
  
Little Zoe grins. "How about you say, How much you treasure us all?" Zio  
smiles and looks down.  
  
"People of Neo-Kadary, My Beloved people and followers, " He says loudly  
and with charisma "I have returned to lead you. You all are precious and  
dear to me. Every single one of you and more are my beloved people. And I  
hope. I can be a wise ruler." He says and pauses. He then looks at Roki,  
Rika, and Zoe and smiles.  
  
Turning back to the people he shouts. "But my family, Lady Rika, Lady Roki  
and Little Zoe are more beloved to me than any of you. And I will never  
leave them again and I will spend most of my time with them is that  
alright?"  
  
The people stop cheering and then laugh. "Of course Its alright! Three  
cheers for Lord Zio DarkFalz Rose and the royal family! Hip-Hip Hurray!"  
Little Zoe looks at her father and smiles.  
  
"See Daddy! They love you, as do we!" Rika and Roki nod. Zoe grins and  
points to Zio's face. "Daddy, I don't like the beard get rid of it. And get  
rid of the mustache too!" Roki and Rika groan at Zoe's disobedience. Zio  
sits there and laughs for a second.  
  
"Little Zoe, I'll shave and then we're going to fix your hair! It looks  
terrible." She makes an annoyed noise.  
  
"Daddy! Your hair looks worse than mine.."  
  
Zio chuckles. "No dear Zoe, if you are my daughter, you'll have good  
looking hair!"  
  
Zoe sticks out her tongue. "Nuh-uh. I like my hair!" Rika and Roki chuckle  
watching the father and daughter argue. And smile at their family being  
whole again. And so the city of Neo Kadary embraces another day. 


End file.
